Two Ghosts
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Bubbles desapareció repentinamente de Townsville, dejando cartas de despedida a su familia y a su novio, Boomer. Seis años después, mientras trataban de despejar su cabeza, los jóvenes se vuelven a encontrar en una noche de invierno. (Basado en la canción Two Ghosts, de Harry Styles).


— ¿Boomer?

No podía ser cierto.

Cuándo el Rowdy azul reconoció a la dueña de esa voz quiso que lo tragara la tierra y que lo escupiera en su casa para poder llorar y comer helado mientras veía películas de amores frustrados una y otra vez. Pero no, fue fuerte (o quiso pretender que lo era) y le plantó cara a la hermosa silueta que tenía detrás suyo.

Maldita seas Utonium por crear semejante criatura.

— Hey, Bubbles – dijo el varón.

— ¡Hey!

Habían pasado seis años y ella se seguía viendo exactamente igual. Tenía los mismos labios rojos, los mismos ojos azules como el cielo, la misma camiseta blanca con un pequeño ramo de flores tatuado en el costado de su brazo, justo al lado de donde tenía tatuado el símbolo de las PowerPuff Girls; y con una frase en cursiva en el lado izquierdo de su clavícula. La había memorizado tanto en su momento que cualquier pequeña diferencia que tuviera la podría ver incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

La joven se le había acercado para darle un abrazo y luego se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, había pasado un tiempo de que no se habían visto. Un tiempo que a Boomer le había dolido tanto como si le estuvieran rebanando el pecho lentamente. Y esto, que ella deje en su nariz y en sus labios el mismo olor a bosque limpio que solía emanar, que luzca tan real comparado a sus más anhelados sueños y pensamientos, le estaba doliendo casi de la misma manera.

Se veía exactamente igual a cuando él había sentido algo por ella. ¿La diferencia? Que no podía tocar lo que veía

— Ha pasado tiempo – dijo la PowerPuff Girls –. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Pues menos jodido que antes – rieron –. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

— Si, ya veo.

— ¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta?

Bubbles jamás iba a decirle que había sido él quien inconscientemente la había vuelto a anclar a aquella ciudad que la había idolatrado y, a la vez, lastimado tanto. Justamente como él, que la había amado con todo su corazón, pero que la había herido al haberla hecho sentir inconscientemente que lo lastimaba.

— Por qué no me acompañas a tomar algo y te cuento.

* * *

Había muchas razones por la que Boomer era llamado el tonto de los tontos, ésta era una.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué has vuelto? – la heroína se mantuvo callada por unos segundos buscando las palabras exactas para decirle lo que le había ocurrido.

— Digamos que tenía que resolver algunas cosas que tenía pendientes.

— ¿Cómo ésta?

— Si, Boomer, como esta.

La noche estaba silenciosa, habían ido a un pequeño bar que era bonito pero no estaba muy concurrido. Era día de semana y los dos habían decidido salir a caminar a pesar del frío para poder lidiar con los fantasmas que los estaban persiguiendo desde hace seis años.

— ¿Por qué, Bubbles?

Había estado preparándose mentalmente toda la velada para esa pregunta, pero, aún así, le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. La susodicha trató de mantener la compostura y de ahogar las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos celestes. Su voz se quebró en la primera palabra al ver la cara de su acompañante, que suplicaba por respuestas y que también amenazaba con comenzar a llorar. La luna alumbraba en el cielo e iluminaba, conjunto a las luces del lugar, la cara de la muchacha.

— Te lastimaba, Boomer.

— No, me lastimaste cuando te fuiste. Antes de eso, lo único que sentía contigo era amor y felicidad, pero no te importó.

— ¡Claro que me importó! Es por eso que me fuí. O, mejor dicho, huí – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los dos pares de ojos –. Te lastimaba, Boom, pero estabas tan acostumbrado a sufrir que no te dabas cuenta. No solamente lo hice contigo, lo hice con todos. Me fui porque no podía soportar la situación, porque cada vez yo comía menos y menos, me debilitaba y lo único que hacía era llorar noche tras noche porque nunca podía contentar a todos. Te trataba horrible, me desquitaba contigo constantemente, pero tú no decías nada porque me amabas; y eso me dolía. ¡Mierda, Boomer, hubiera preferido que me estampes contra un edificio a qué me mires con esos ojos!

El silencio volvió a ser la voz de la pareja. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de las otras personas. Sus miradas no se despegaban.

— Yo... – continuó – No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería. Sé que fue la peor manera de irme pero si yo te hubiera visto en ese maldito momento, me hubiera quedado ahí, a seguir lastimandote mientras me pudría por dentro. Y cuando me fui, sentí que todo comenzaba a despejarse, excepto por ti; nunca pude mirar ni salir con nadie porque la culpa que tenía contigo me atormentaba todas las noches.

— Te podría haber ayudado.

— No, no lo habrías hecho.

Boomer se secó las lágrimas. ¿Cómo se lo gritaba?

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te fotografié en aquella pradera?

¿Cómo le gritaba que la amaba más de lo que alcanzaban las palabras?

— Sí, que nos encontramos un perrito callejero.

¿Cómo escuchaba esas historias sin que las lágrimas inunden sus ojos?

— Todavía conservo esas fotos. Eran mis favoritas.

— Siempre has sido muy bueno con la fotografía.

— No, nena, eran mis favoritas porque estás tú.

¿Cómo se gritaban lo mucho que se habían necesitado?

— ¿Eran?

— Te he superado.

¿Por qué mientes, Boomer? ¿Por qué dices cosas que no quieres decir?

— Bueno, es entendible. La he cagado, y nosotros ya no somos lo que éramos, ni vemos lo que veíamos en el otro. Éramos dos jóvenes perdidos como fantasmas tratando de nadar en un vaso medio vacío.

— ¿Quién dice que no somos todavía fantasmas, Bubbles? Miranos. Estamos aquí, juntos, cenando, contando historias que ya han sido contadas. Dos adultos perdidos tratando de recuperar algo que habían tenido. ¿Te he superado? Sí, o al menos eso creia, porque en cuanto te vi algo fuerte volvió a surgir en mi pecho, y sentí como todas las barreras que había creado se quebraban como cristales.

Bubbles se levantó, sonriendo, produciendo en el Rowdy sensaciones cálidas que nunca había pensado volver a sentir. Porque desde que ella se había ido que había quedado muerto en vida, así que cuando la volvió a ver, algo renació con su presencia. La joven superheroína se acercó al muchacho y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

— ¿Sabes por qué he vuelto en realidad, Boomer?

Tanto tiempo vagando como dos fantasmas, buscando algo que siempre les había pertenecido, algo que los resucite y les vuelva a dar vida. Una chispa. Un movimiento en sus tristes corazones.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estoy tratando de recordar lo que se siente tener un latido.

* * *

_**We're not who we used to be**_

_**We don't see what we used to see**_

_**We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty**_

_**Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.**_


End file.
